


Magical Mayhem

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chat Noir is a real cat, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kitty Love Zine: A Marichat Zine, Magic Gone Wrong, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Marinette learning to be the Guardian, but not like you think, near akumatization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: While Marinette is trying to perfect a recipe for another power for the Kwamis, a curious Chat Noir manages to cause a massive catastrophe, without using his cataclysm.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Magical Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the second volume of Kitty Love zine. My wonderful collaborator [fantastic artwork](https://rinmarye.tumblr.com/post/635694420532084736/by-the-heres-my-piece-for-the-kittylovezine) that I adore. 
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta

Chat landed on the roof with a soft thud. The puff of purple smoke was starting to dissipate but the shriek he had heard from inside had fallen to annoyed mumbling. He crept closer and peeked into the open trap door. 

Marinette was hunched over a small table full of glass containers, bubbling liquids, and assorted herbs, muttering to herself. Dropping down from the bed, he leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. 

“Practicing to be a witch Princess?”

Letting out a yelp, Marinette spun around, gipping one of the vials. As she took a step backward, her hip bumped the table causing most of the items on that corner to crash to the ground. The sound of shattering glass almost covered her gasp as she looked on in horror.

“Oh no.”

“I’m so sorry! I thought you heard me.” Chat’s ears drooped as he crouched down to try to help clean up. “Let me at least replace the ingredients.”

Marinette shook her head sadly as she shooed him away with a sigh. “It’s ruined. Completely unsavable. These ingredients were incredibly hard to find in the quantities I needed. What are you even doing here Chat?”

“Price won’t be an issue! Let me have the list so I can get them for you. I feel terrible about this.”

She cocked her head and squinted at him. “You never answered me. What are you doing here?”

“Er… Well… I was out and I saw some weird smoke coming from your room. I thought something had happened. What are you making?”

Marinette hesitated as she tried to mop up some of the liquid, then smirked, "Something to turn you into a real cat."

Chat started picking up pieces of shattered glass and pouted at her. “Meanie. Besides if I was a real cat, you’d have to take care of me.”

She gave a small chuckle. “I’m not sure how easy that would be. You don’t have to do that! What if you get hurt?”

“Magical suit? I know you work with your hands more, and I can afford to get a few scrapes if needed.” 

With a defeated sigh, Marinette pointed him to the trash can, “I appreciate it but I need to get back to this-”

Chat squinted at her as he turned back around, “Wait. Where did you get that?”

The digital version of the grimoire was next to her on the table, beside the larger cauldron. “Oh, ummm. I -”

He stared at her and then shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be messing around with this. I need to take that to Ladybug.”

Marinette snatched the tablet up and hugged it close to her as she sidestepped Chat. “No. Ladybug entrusted it to me. I can’t let you have it!”

Frowning Chat took a step forward and his foot skidded on a small puddle of the liquid. With a yelp, he crashed into the table, causing the large cauldron to tip and dump all the potion onto him. Horrified, Marinette watched as a cloud of thick purple smoke filled the air surrounding Chat and he let out a strangled scream. The room suddenly felt charged and darkly oppressive as the smoke swirled around him, crackling with traces of his cataclysmic energy. 

Half a second later everything felt as if it had stopped abruptly. The air cleared instantly in a rush of bright green sparkles and blinking up at her from the table was a sleek black cat with bright green eyes, a bell hung on a black collar with red spots. 

Mouthing wordlessly, Marinette took several steps back, not sure if she should scream, panic, faint, or just shut down. “Chat? Oh no! What have I done? I didn’t mean it! You weren’t supposed to turn into a real cat!”

“Calm down Marinette! I’m sure we can figure something out. Just breathe.” Tikki floated in front of her face trying to soothe the overwhelmed teen. 

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders, “You’re right. I have the grimoire, there should be some ideas in there right?” Tikki nodded as Marinette started scrolling through the tablet. After a few moments, she slumped onto the floor and started to cry. The feeling of helplessness and despair threatening to consume her.

The book had information, but she still didn’t understand much of what she was reading. She needed advice, but Master Fu wasn’t here anymore, no one else knew about the Miraculous, what these ingredients were, or how to fix this. She didn’t want this extra burden! She didn’t ask for it! Why did Master Fu think she could handle it? It wasn’t fair! She was having a hard enough time being Ladybug and now she had to be the guardian? 

A warm nose poked at her hand, then a soft warm body slid under it. Peeking down she saw Chat’s eyes staring up at her in concern. He leaned up and licked a tear off of her cheek. With a weak smile, she murmured, “Thanks Chat.” She knew it was dangerous to let these feelings overwhelm her, but she was so tired. 

Tikki flitted into view, concern radiating off of her, which suddenly changed to terror as she yelled “Marinette!” The dark purple butterfly barely registered through her watery eyes. As the danger finally dawned on her, Chat stunned her when he lunged at the Akuma hissing furiously, his claws grazing the wing causing it to disintegrate. Almost as if he had called upon Cataclysm.

Marinette gaped at him for a moment, then stood up. “Okay, I can’t keep thinking like that. Let’s see what we can figure out.”

Several hours later she rubbed her bleary eyes. “I’m sorry Chat. I can’t make any sense of this. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Marinette, you need to get some sleep. You’ve been working so hard but you won’t be able to help Chat if you’re exhausted.” Tikki said gently.

“But isn’t it dangerous for Chat to stay like this too long?”

“I’m sure a few more hours won’t hurt,” the comforting snuggle from Tikki and a purr from Chat convinced her to climb up to her bed. As she started to drift off, Chat curled up next to her, purring softly. 

The next morning Marinette was awakened by a tickle on her nose then the startling feel of a warm, sandpapery lick. With a giggle, she started to roll over before the memory of yesterday came crashing down on her. Letting out a yelp she sat up quickly, only to be met with an unimpressed stare from the small black cat and a chuckle from Tikki. 

“Don’t look at me like that! You startled me! Tikki it’s not funny. It’s already later than I wanted. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner? We have to try to reverse this as soon as possible! I’m sure Chat’s family has noticed he’s missing and are worried sick! I-” Chat’s paw bopped her nose, then he curled onto her lap and began purring loudly, making sure to rub his head against her. 

Tikki giggled more, “It looks like he wants you to calm down. He’s happy and safe here for now. Why don’t you get some breakfast and start looking over the ingredient list after?”

Marinette took a deep breath, “You’re right. Don’t worry I’ll bring something up for both of you.”

Several hours later Marinette was hunched over her desk as she carefully measured out a few drops of a yellow mixture when Chat jumped up and knocked a bottle of bright blue liquid into the cauldron. 

Marinette leapt forward with a yelp as a plume of neon green smoke filled the air and she tried to scoop up Chat as the smoke spooked him, causing him to knock the cauldron over. A bright flash blinded her for a moment as her hands closed around Chat’s body, which suddenly grew a great deal heavier as another bright green flash glowed.

With a crash, she fell to the floor, a very exhausted looking Adrien Agrest wrapped in her arms. 

Plagg zipped around the room before flopping onto a pillow, “Finally! That was too much! I don’t want to spend that long transformed that way again! You really should read up on these ingredients more. Now, where is that amazing cheese danish I smelled earlier?”

Marinette could only blink in confusion as her gaze darted between Plagg and a snoring Adrien. Did this mean Adrien knew she was Ladybug? Had he seen Tikki? How much did he understand as a real cat? As much as she wanted to freak out, she needed to feed them both and make sure they rested. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
